


MORROWIND 3: RAVAGE OF DAGOHT UR

by Dreadnautilus



Series: MORROWIND SAGA [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadnautilus/pseuds/Dreadnautilus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRIGGER WARNING: THIS STORY IS CANNON</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1: THE NEVEVARINE...INE

once upon time the nerevarine became boss of the world and then there was gloden age forrest of time. Howeva, when tim ended, new klapa started, and neverever's empire fell. One day, an dummer man got a message from prophet. “U ARE NEREVARINEINE!” said prophet. But the man said “but nerevariane is dead!” the prophet respzoned “no not nervaerean but nervareineine. You care reincarionate of neverain who is reincarnate of neeverar. Dogoth ur has returned and got CHIN. You are only one who can strop him!” neverevainain was like “DAGOTH ER MORE LIKE FAGGOTH UER” and so he went.

He taught “the only wae to defeat somebody with CHIM is to get CHIM yourslef. I nede the CHIM jews!” then he met man who was exploding. Neverevarinin undid curse of exploding man. Exploding mane said “thanks I was thalmor boss who was cursed to explode forever but now after exploding for ten thousand yeers I am good now. I will get you the CHIM stones. One of them is in yokuuda!”

so they went to Yokudda and wheil they were theres a giant copres monster army. Neverarinine went at got out machien guns and blasted them, while thalmor boss kicked them so hard the yokuda exploded again. But when check the ruins of yokewda, they discover gem was missing. “DAGGOT DIDN'T PUT GEMS BACK WHERE HE GOT EM!” yelled nerverineine. Thalmor boss said “he's hidden them. Only person knows where they are is haermas mora.” so neverevainin punched so hard he broke barrier between mundas and apotycra, and jumped there.

At apotycra hermase mora was there and said “whatcha want?” the neveravrineine said “WE NEED TO KNO WHERE CHIM JEWELS ARE AT”. Heramora said “okay they are hidden at black march, akaver, hammerfall, and to realms of oblition: caldharba and moonshadder.” thalmor boss said “thanks harmas mora” and they were about to leave when harmaeus said “NOT SO FAST! In exchange for this info you must giev me your sols!” the nevevrineine and thalmor boos were like “HELL NO”, so hermaeus mora aggrieved tthem!


	2. CHAPTER 2: OBLITION

harmaeus mora started firings lasers from his tentacrills, but thalmor boss blocked them. Then nerevearineine punched hole into coldharber, where molag balls was tortering people. “MORLAG BAL EAT A DICK” said nereverain, and molag barl said “that seems quite nice” because he was bsixual (NOT INSLUTING THE GAYS BY SAYING MOLAG IS ONE GYUS) but hten neveraine picked him up and threw him into path of mora's laser, where he explosioned. Then he stole chim jewel from molags crib, but hermaeus mora was gaining on them, so they jumped into monshadow.

There in moonshadow was azura and she said “nevernar my champion” but the nereverainine was like “FUCK NO AZRA YOU AMS BITCH” and then he kicked her so hard she smashed through moonsadow all the way into hermaes mora. She freaked out and was like “NOO DON'T TANTACLE RAPE ME” and mora said “BITCH EVEN IF I WAS INTO THAT STUFF I WUDNT DO IT WITH YOU” and he shot her with lasers and she exploded.

Then nerevearine took second chim jewel, but then ash monstrars came. Thalmor boss went and shot lasers from his eyes that exploded the ash beasts, and then the nerevearineine punched the exploded bits so they exploded again. But hermaies mora was there, so the nereveararinin went and kicked him in the eye so that he cudn't see, and the thalmor bross pulled off his tentacles and so hermaeus morah said “stop I was only joking abut takking your soulds dont kill me” and the nerevarienin didn't believe him but let him go anyway because he was nice man.  
Nerevarrinin jumped back to tamriel. Alredy evryone was infected by dagoth urs cropus bliht. “I WILL STROP YOU DAGOT UR, IF IT IS LAST THING I DO!” swore nervear. Dagoth ur, who was watching him from his lair in space wit his CHIM powers, laghed evilly. “even if you get CHIM too, you can never storp me, nerveaginine! I will have my ravage on you for defeating me, and soon all of the aurbis will be party of my SICKS HOUSE!”


	3. CHAPTER 3: THE JWELS ASSMEMBLED

Neverrerineine went to akavir. There he was asset by the ghosts of the goasts of the gohsts of the ghoats of the goats of the groats of the tsisci the nereverien killed. “NERVERINININ WE SHALL GET REVENGE FOR DYING SO MANY TIMES” said the tsaseci, but nervereainin punched them all, and then buried them under 100000 tons of rock so that their ghosts may never get out again. Then he stole the jewel from the kapotun, and when Tosh Rakka got angry and said “HEY GIVE THAT BACK” thalmor boss tore of hiss wings and ate his soul because thalmor boss was dragonbron. Then they blew up kapotun lands with nukes. 

Then everyone went all up ons to black marhs, where the hiss trees held the next jewels. However the corpes had mutated the hiss triess into mutant evil hiss tries, which shot rockets from their branches. Neeraineine got out his ax and chopped all the rockets in half, and kicked the halves back to the trees where they underwent explosions. Then he cut down the hiss trees, and used their lumber to build a nice little log cabin. Then he obtained the next jewl from the centre of the marsch.

The final jewel was in hammerfall, and it was garded by the hoonding and thousand sword santes. Nerevarineine got out machine guns and fired, but the sword saints cut all his bullets appart. So the thalmor boss stole all their shehai swords and used magic to combine them into one big sword, and the neverevineine used that sword to perform the pankatosword and destroy everyone. However, hammerfell blew up, and he was sad because the redgards are so much cooler than betons ever were.

However it turned out the hoonding survived, and he leapt at him. The hoonding used the panraktoswored and the nerevarineines countered it with his own, and when they meet they exploded so much that they went back in time to when hammerfall was still round. The nereveveraine killed all the sword saitns, this time without blowing up hammerfall, and then they threw sword and it broke hoondings sword and then he punched the hoonding right in the face.

Nerverineine got the last jewel, and turned into CHIMmode, but dagoth ur showed up. “HAHA MY CHIM IS GREATER THAN YOURS” he said. The thalmor boss tried to punch dagot but daedroth ur split every atom in the boss's body, blowing him into a billion smitheroons. “NOOOO BOSS WAS GOOD GUY FOR UNCE” yelled out neverevarineine. Dagon laughed evillly. “haha now he is ded good guy!” then suddenly the sky was blot out. Dragot said “behold my ultimate weapon I created with CHIM!” neveraerinien looked up. It was a numidium big enough that it was holding nrein in its hand!


	4. CHAPTER 4: BATTLE AGANST SUPER NUMDIDUM

the nevereverineine got the sword he threw back. The super nudimmud shot eye lasers at him, and he parried it with the sword. The nerevarevarine jumped up into space, and did a pankatorsword on the super numidium, but it only made a single scartch. “numidiums made with body parts of lrokhan. But hart and brean of lorkhan are gone!” thought nerveaderineine. “what body left?” he wandered.

The neveravineine tired to use CHIM to telerpark super numidium out of airbus, but the super numidium just teleproted rgiht back. In agner, the nereveraine puncehd numidium inbto the sun so hard the dragon broak. The neverearineine jumped into the sun, and went to aetherios. There he met mnemoli, who was like “you are hottest guy lets bang” neveraineine said “sorry babe but im in the middle of fiting this super numidium.” menmolly said “you can defeat it with amaratnh” but before neveraraineine could ask what it is numdumdum punched him into oblivion.

There at oblivion hermaphordiyte mora was hanging and he said “nerevearineine, since you spared my life I will help you! Masser and secunda are the corps of lorkhan, so they must be the body bits powerings the super numidium.” the super nudmimud jumped and attempted to kick mora to death but the nerevarineine CHIM'd him out of the way. Then the neverainine teleprotted back to moons.

Nerevarineine blew up secunder with his sword. Super numidium got all angry and starrted firining a billlion lasers, but nervaringe picked up secunda and threw it into the path of the lasers. The moon exploded because of the lasers, and the numidium exploded so big that it was like another sun in the sky. Dagoth ur treleproted in. “YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED SUPER NUMIDIUM BUT YOU CANNOT DEFAT ME, DAGOAT!” he yelled. “I WILL KILL YOU SO MUCH IT WILL GO BACK IN TIME AND YOU WILL DIE BACK WHEN YOU FOUGHT NEREREVARINE” yelled the neveraineine back.


	5. CHAPTER 5: ANARANTH

dagoth ur started by throwing a whole bunch of planets at the nervearininine. He kicked the planetts back, but Daggoth kicked them back at him, and it continued until the planets were all broken from being kicked to much. The nereveraineine conjured a billion swords and threw them at dagoth ure, but dagoth er conjured a billion shields and blocked them, before throwing the shields at nereveraineine. He punched all the shields thrown at him, and they exploded from a single punch he was that stronk.

The nervererinine grabbed the constellations and turned them into guns. He started firing at dagox, who caught all the bullets and flung them back at the speed of light. But nervear created a portal that teleported the bullets into dagoth ur, shooting him. Dagoth ur got pissed off and kicked the constellation guns into pieces. The narattivineine then grabbed dagoth, and did a piledriver all the way onto nirn, landing on pyandonea and blowing it the fuck up. 

Dagoth ur then punched nerevearinine a billion times per second, yelling “YOU CANNOT STOP ME! I WILL BECOME BOSS OF ARIBUS!” then he threw the nerevaerine into oblivion, where he smashed into clavicus bile with enough force that every bone in clavicus's body was broken (especially the clavicle). He died and his dog-god became the new boss of his oblivion realm. Nervarar thought “i cannot deafat dagoth ur. I MUST GET AMRANTH!”

neneairireine went to aetherius and met mnemoli. “MNEMOLI I CANT BEAT DOGATH I NEED AMARANTH! WHAT IS IT” and nmenoli sed “amaranth is ultimate power that can only be achieved via the power of love” and nerverar said “that's fucking stupid but i'll try it anyway”. Dagoth ur jumped into aetherius and kicked nerverarineine's arms off. “YOU SAHLL DIE” he yelld. Nerevarine CHIMd his arms back, and then harnessed mnanmolle's love for him into his power. 

Dagox ur tried to punch him, but found himself in a whole new universe. The nerveariaineane appeared and said “the power of amaranth is to make anu aurbis!” dagoth tried to stop him but neverarineine blew up his airbus. Dagoth survived that so the neverarineine created and exploded fifteen new aurbises on him until he was deadded.

The nerevarineine married and had really hot sex with mnemolli. He curd everyone's corpres disease, ressurected the thalmor boss, and became the boss of both the arubis and the new one he dreamed up. And everyone lived happily ever after except dagoth ur, who is dead and will never be comin back. Well, azura and bal and vile are still ded too, but everyone celebrated that. And thats that.

THE END


End file.
